strikeforceheroes2fandomcom-20200214-history
Scientist
The Scientist is a pseudo-protagonist later Antagonist in the game, we can see him on level 4 and 11. He uses a M4A4 with a HAMR Scope as his primary and a USP Pistol as his secondary. He is part of the Strike Force Heroes squad. His first appearance was in SFH 1, when he was working on a nerve virus to be used on infantry. The virus escaped the lab and infected several soldiers outside. GlobeX attacks the base, causing an explosion which alerts the SFH, who save the scientist. With the help of the heroes, the scientist makes an antidote from a plant enzyme, which the team later puts into a nuclear missile in place of its warhead. Instead of a nuclear explosion, the rocket detonated spraying the cure everywhere. Surprisingly, after the GlobeX Leader's supposed demise on the nuke, it is found out that the GlobeX Leader survived. A cut scene is featured at the end of the game relaying a conversation between the scientist and what the player is lead to believe is the GlobeX Leader. The scientist states he has safely secured samples of both the virus and the cure, ending the scene lastly saying "And...I'm glad you survived." In SFH 2, the whereabouts of the scientist go unknown by the members of the SFH until they are once again attacked by GlobeX troops. Forced to seek out the aid of the scientist once more, he is located in a market of an undisclosed location. The SFH team asks for the help of the scientist after supposedly rescuing him again from the hands of GlobeX troops, where he next tells the team about a world renowned DNA scientist named Iagi who can provide a cure. Unfortunately for the team, Iagi is killed and the cure is either lost or destroyed. The SFH team returns again to the market to find the scientist (who still happens to be there) and tell him the bad news. The scientist volunteers to help them during an infiltration mission to the mass-producing clone factory, where they gather intelligence pointing to the possibility that all the clones are controlled by a single source, a satellite. The team is sent into space to shut down the satellite, where the Scientist provides a "custom virus" through the team members' suit PDAs. The satellite is successfully shut off but the SFH team must still take care of the local signal affecting the clones around the Factory. Nathan, Jyn, and Tower are captured leaving only the Player to fight the last of the battles, Dex being killed by the GlobeX Leader '''before hand. Shortly into the battle, the Scientist contacts the Player stating that he can provide help by disabling the guidance system for the nuclear missiles aboard the '''GlobeX Mech, as long as the Player can hold off the GlobeX forces long enough. Finishing the last two battles of the game, the GlobeX Mech '''is shut down and the '''GlobeX Leader has been apprehended. The final cut scene of the game rolls, a voice coming from what appears to be a PDA or other touch screen device announces that the clone signal is online and the satellite is operational. A shot of the Scientist's face appears, showing him removing his glasses with a smile and red glowing eyes. "So, the Heroes may have won the battle.." says the scientist, "..But the war is far from over." Predictions - This scientist could be a clone of the original one from SFH 1, and the original may or may not be dead. - Strangely, in Strike Force Heroes 1 he uses an M4 and USP he picked up from dead guards to defend himself before the Player comes in, but in SFH 2, he bought a HAMR and Five Seven, indicating that he is either being funded or he got money through other means. -as it can be seen in intro cutscene of SFH3 scientist in SFH3 is the new leader of GlobeX. Custom Skin If you name your character "Scientist" then your character will appear as him in game. Category:Characters